Emison FanFic
by sabribriwest
Summary: Emily and Alison's thoughts during the kissing scene in episode 5x05: Miss Me x 100. Plus the extended version so you can see what happened after the cameras turned off ;)


Emison FanFic

Extended version of Episode 5x05: Miss Me x 100

Emily's POV:

I lay there in my bed pondering. The girl sleeping next to me has been my dream girl for way too many years. And today she told me that she had secretly been returning those feelings all along. I should be ecstatic (and part of me is), but Alison has put me through so much. She has hurt me over and over again and when she disappeared, when she let me think she was dead for two years, that destroyed me. But then again, she had clearly changed a lot while she was on the run. Apparently learning how it feels to be a victim taught her to value others' feelings more. Thank God for that.

I look over at her perfect golden curls and watch her slow, methodic breathing for a minute before I make up my mind.

"Ali, are you awake?"

After a moment, I hear her stir and she rolls over to face me. Our eyes meet and I know as I stare into that ocean blue that I can't resist her and she's worth any more pain that might come my way.

Without saying anything, I lean forward slightly. I hesitate and check Ali's expression. She leans toward me expectantly and I finally go for what I have waited what feels like forever for.

Alison's POV:

As I roll over to face Emily, I can tell immediately she's trying to make up her mind about something, so I stay silent and wait. I watch her wrinkle her forehead and nervously nibble on her bottom lip as she thinks. God she's adorable. Suddenly I see the resolve in her eyes and I wait for her to say something. Instead, she starts leaning close to me looking from my lips to my eyes and back. When I realize what is happening, my heart jumps and begins beating like a race horse. She hesitates and I lean in towards her, begging her with my eyes not to change her mind. And then it happens.

The second I feel her lips on mine, I feel nothing but pure joy. I return her kiss fully enjoying the feeling of our lips moving in sync with each other's more than I could have ever imagined I would. She pulls away and I feel my heart drop. Does she not like this? But she simply looks into my eyes and bites her lip briefly before pulling my face into hers.

As we continue to meld, I roll over on top of Emily and feel her hands run down my torso giving me goosebumps of pure ecstasy. I return the gesture by lowering my hand from her hair to her neck then chest then waist. Feeling her shudder under my touch, I can tell she is enjoying this just as much as I am. I slip my hand under her shirt and feel her amazingly toned abs and continue kissing her as I let my hand explore her perfect, tan body.

Emily's POV:

Feeling Ali run her hands over me was almost surreal. I pinched my own arm trying to wake myself up from this dream before we go any further and I wake up extremely disappointed in the morning. Ouch. Damn, this isn't a dream. Except in a way it is. It's a dream that came true. Ecstatic, I pull away from Ali's luscious lips and move down to her neck, showing my excitement by kissing down her neck and smiling when I hear her groan from pleasure. I decide I want to show Ali just how much she means to me. I'm going to make this night amazing.

Thanking God I have enough practice with this to be smooth for Ali, I slyly let my hand slide up her back and in one deft movement, unclip her bra. She pulls away and for a second I fear I have ruined it. But she merely smirks and pulls off her shirt and newly loosened bra. She allows me a second to take in her perfectly round tits before she leans in and blocks my view by kissing me once again.

With a low growl that came unwittingly from somewhere deep in my throat, I roll over without breaking the kiss so I am now on top of Ali, straddling her between my legs. I feel her smile under my lips at my small display of dominance. Encouraged, I allow my hands to wander to the lovely tits they have been itching to grab. I give them a squeeze and I am rewarded by a low moan from Ali. I keep one hand on her tits, alternating between squeezing her left and right nipples as they harden at my touch. With my other hand, I reach down and begin working on the little bow that was keeping her pajama pants in the way of my hand's mission.

Alison's POV:

As I feel Emily's hands pull my pants down my hips and then legs, I become acutely aware of how wet I have become during these past few amazing minutes. I am also way too aware that I have never been with a girl before and I have no idea what I'm doing. However, I trust Emily with all my heart and there is no other girl in the world I would rather share this moment with. As Emily's hand begins rubbing me over my already soaking panties, I feel a twinge of jealousy that I was not the first girl to enjoy Emily in this way.

My thoughts are rudely interrupted by my own gasp as I feel Emily's fingers slip easily into me. I had forgotten how amazing that feeling was and it was even better now that it was Emily doing this to me. I felt my eyes roll back into my head with pleasure as Emily worked on me with her highly experienced fingers and I was no longer jealous of the other girls because they had just improved Emily's skills. Seeing others as Emily's practice for me was highly ironic because I had once told Emily that all I saw her as was practice for the real thing. This was not at all true but the thought of liking girls horrified me and I was trying to deny it. However, that is not an excuse and I deeply regret saying that to Emily. Especially now as I imagined all the pleasure I had missed out on over the years.

Emily releases my lips and plants a moan-inducing kiss on my neck's most sensitive spot. I feel her grin against my skin before whispering into my ear: "you like that?" in a very seductive voice. I can't respond because of the fantastic feeling flowing through my veins but I nodded viciously to display my pleasure to Emily as I feel that familiar build up in my lower stomach.

Emily's POV:

Making Ali cum was probably the proudest moment of my life so far, including winning the state finals for my swim team last year. After her body relaxes, I pull my fingers out of her and let her watch me lick them clean. Meanwhile I look her straight in the eyes with a seductive look that means "you're mine." And as we lay there spooning together, I actually think it might finally be true. Alison is finally mine.


End file.
